


ReWrite All The Stars

by FanGirl_4Life_2020



Category: The Greatest Showman (2017), The Greatest Showman (2017) RPF
Genre: Coming Out, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Interracial Relationship, M/M, Period-Typical Homophobia, Period-Typical Racism, Racism, Self-Denial, barnum gives zero fucks, barnum is the shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-27 00:58:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15013235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanGirl_4Life_2020/pseuds/FanGirl_4Life_2020
Summary: Everyone is going crazy over Anne and Carlyle, but for some reason I'm drawn to W.D. and Carlyle on a romantic level. When I watch the movie I felt a certain chemistry between them.





	ReWrite All The Stars

**Carlyle POV**

 

It had all happened so fast.  
  
One minute, me and W.D. were closing up after a show. Then, some drunk arseholes decided to start a fight.  
  
Now we're all standing outside as the Barnum&Bailey Circus went up in flames.  
  
We had finally gotten everyone out and Barnum had apparently come back from his tour with Jenny Lind. Hell of a time to come back, I say.  
  
"Is everyone alright?.....Anne?!....Where's Anne!?  
  
I saw the look on W.D.'s face as they said Anne's name and it made my blood turn to ice. We looked around frantically in hopes that she just ran off at the start of the blaze, but nothing.

_'We've been alone all our lives. Momma and Pops were linchened. She's all I have and I'm all she's got.'_

I couldn't imagine what W.D. would be like without her. All alone. I could only do so much for him, but he needed that family connection. Someone had to save her, but judging by the hysterical crowd, no one would do it.  
  
Then it hit me.   
  
I mentally cursed at my stupid decision, but snapped out of it. This isn't about me.  
  
I looked around at the crowd, making sure no one was paying attention. I grabbed his hand and he automatically gripped it in return, looking down at me. I gave it a tight squeeze before letting go,"I love you", His face was laced with confusion at my words, before he realized what I was gonna do.  
  
It was too late.  
  
Without a second thought, I ran into the roaring flame, faintly hearing calls of my name.  
  
Then everything went black.

 

**Normal POV**

__**Beep....**  
  
Beep....  
  
Beep....  
  
Beep....

He had no idea where he was, his eyes were jus so heavy he couldn't open them. Panic rose through him making him flail in the space.  
  
"Shh, Phillip" I immediately recognized the voice, calming back down,"Don't strain yourself, buddy" What the hell was Barnum doing here? He was in Michigan last he'd heard with-  
  
The events from that night swarmed into his mind.

  
  
_**The fight.** _

 

_**The fire.** _

  
  
_**So much smoke, had to get everyone out of the-** _

  
  
Carlyle sat up frantically, looking at the man,"Where's Anne?!" Barnum hopped up, gently pushing him back down onto his pillow,"She's fine, just a bit shaken up, came out right after you ran in"  
  
Carlyle let out a breath of relief laying back, he was grateful she got out unharmed, but he was still tense,"a- and W.D.?",his voice was almost a whisper, but Phin still heard.  
  
"He's outside", he informed leaning back into the small chair,"they wouldn't let them in, but I promised to tell him when you came to". There was a tinge of disgust at his words.   
  
Its was a shame that people would rather judge people who are different than try to understand them. It hurt that just because the were colored or circus 'freaks' , they were banished for something they had no say in. Carlyle felt ashamed at the memory of his old life...the way he treated people like Barnum, Anne, and...W.D.   
  
The showman's smile replaced the sneer as if it was never there,"By the way, you both make an adorable couple, ya know?"  
  
Carlyle couldn't help but blush at the compliment before his words truly sunk in. He sat up a bit, taken back by the compliment,"How did you?.." He thought they did such a good job, meeting in private, stopping themselves from sharing lingering touches or stares. They barely spoke to eachother as far as anyone knew, but that didn't stop the chill of fear that ran through him. If Barnum knew just think about the others?  
  
Phin chuckled at his baffled expression,"It took me a while actually", he admitted,"but at the fire it all made since."  
  
The younger man raised an eyebrow,  wanting him to further explain.

"He....he tried to run in after you. Took me and the twins to get him. When I brought you out and you weren't breathing....h- he nearly lost it. Said " _We never got to rewrite the stars"_  
  
The young apprentice took a deep breath trying to hold in the tears."Why didn't you tell us?", Barnum felt insulted that he- _they_  would lie to him.  
  
"I- I...I was so scared of what everyone thought", he admitted shamefully looking down at the scorch marks on his hands. His white hands. No matter how bruised and bloodied, he would always be Phillip Carlyle and W.D. would just be another one of the "help","Race is one thing, but two men?", his scoffed at the thought of such a thing.  
  
Phin rolled his eyes, shaking his head at the brat,"Kid, your in the circus, people aren't gonna like you", he reminded with a shrug,"Still, no matter what, if the world never excepts you, you both have a family that loves you", he promised, giving his shoulder a soft squeeze, receiving a smirk. Carlyle felt like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders.

  
_**"Sir!!! Sir! Your not allowed back here, you no good ne-!"** _   
  
_**"I don't care, I have to see him!"** _

  
  
Carlyle's throat froze at the deep voice, looking between Barnum and the double door. Suddenly the doors were ripped open by a taller dark man looking around frantically before finding the two men.  
  
Neither said a word, brown locked with blue/green as they tried to remember each other, in case they would lose each other again...but never again. W.D. took a deep breath before speaking,"Ph- Phillip....I-is...is this?",he could barely get his words out taking a small step forward.  
  
Carlyle couldn't hold it in, letting out a broken sobb,"H- hey W.D."  
  
The latter ran over to his cot, croaching down on his bedside. He started to lace his fingers with his, but their reunions setting stopped him. _Never in public, just in private, even then be careful._  The halt made Carlyle's heart sting and he forced himself up through the pain, lifting his lover's  chin ,"Phin knows....it's okay", he promised, intertwining their hands.  
  
W.D. was at a loss for words, looking at the showman for any sign of disgust, but only earning a nod and smile. "Go for it, kid"  
  
Without being told twice, W.D. surged forward crashing their lips together. Carlyle could feel the urgency radiating through their lips , a strong hand on the nape of his neck.  
  
"Woah, don't see that everyday"  
  
The playwrite pulled away with a smile at the commentary, eyes gleaming as he cupped the colored mans now rosy cheek. W.D. leaned into the touch, a stray tear falling down his cheek onto the white sheets, _"You know I want you"_ , he sung out, his voice deep and smooth.  
  
Carlyle pecked him on the lips softly, _"And now I have you_ "


End file.
